Over the years, numerous types, sizes, and styles of carrying devices, backpacks, vests, and other packs have been made or proposed for use in conveniently carrying and storing various articles, such as clothing, books, camping gear, hunting gear, sports gear, baby items, and the like, on the user's back. Packs have been useful in all these contexts because they free the hands of the user for other activities and reduce bulk in the front of the user's body. However, users have always had to deal with the inconvenience of removing the carrying device, vest or other pack when it was necessary to gain access thereto. Some carrying device designers have attempted to minimize this problem by attaching smaller pockets to the front straps of the carrying device. However, this solution provides easy access to only a limited amount of space (since the size of the pocket must relate to the size of the strap to which it is attached and to the size of the user's chest) and leaves the user with a front pocket that restricts movement and space for hand carrying of other items or of an infant. Consequently, there has been a need for a larger pouch which could be easily accessed from the front of the body, but which retains the convenience of greater carrying space on the back. Similarly, while vests and other clothing articles have utilized pockets and pouches for storage of items, such pockets and pouches have been located on the front and sides of the garment where they are accessible to the user, or the user has had to remove the garment to access storage on the back.